Latches for retaining cable assemblies to their mating connectors have many designs. Of these designs, many use the same motion for unlatching as for extraction. That is, to remove an assembly from its mating connector, one would most naturally pull on the plug end. It is most desirable that this same pulling action effects the unlatching. Conversely, when mating the plug with its connector, the most common designs automatically latch using a combination of a spring and a ramp.
Regardless of feature shape or specific design, one principle applies to all: when pulling to disengage the connector, ramp-spring friction will resist movement of the latch. The friction that exists between the latch and its mate is a function of the pulling force on the connector, which causes a normal force between the latch and its mating part, and the coefficient of friction between the latch and the mating part. The pulling force on the latch to effect the unlatching is the sum of the force required to compress the spring that biases the position of the latch, and any other force imposed; for example, the weight of a hanging cable. The net mechanical advantage of the latch actuating mechanism must overcome this friction or the latch will not function.
From the foregoing it will be appreciated that there is the possibility of improvements for such latches.